


Finally Moving

by YellowBananaOwl



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 05:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13427562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowBananaOwl/pseuds/YellowBananaOwl
Summary: After the decision has been made FOR them, Martin and Arthur are finally moving in together.





	Finally Moving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaltonG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaltonG/gifts).



> Secret Santa gift for DaltonG, sorry about the delay. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Characters belong to John Finnemore.

”Is this the last of it, Skip?”

”Looks like it,” said Martin and took a last look around the almost empty room. ”The furniture all came with the room, and I think I got everything out of the bathroom. Let me take a last look.”

”Okay, I’ll carry the last box down to your van then,” said Arthur disappeared down the stairs. 

Martin went into his, well not his anymore, bathroom and looked through the cupboards one final time. Empty. It felt strange. He had been here for ten years now. Ten years? He had thought six months tops when he first moved in here. He had thought it to be just a starting point in Fitton before he could find a decent flat for an airline captain. 

”What kind of starting point lasts ten years?” Martin whispered to himself as he went downstairs and joined Arthur in his van.

”I thought you would have had a lot more stuff,” said Arthur and started the van. ”We could have fitted all of this into _my_ car.”

”Well, I’m almost never at home, am I?” said Martin. ”We’re always out flying somewhere, and when I’m not I’m driving around in this van.”

”Hopefully you’ll get to spend a bit more time at home from now on,” said Arthur with a big smile.

Martin smiled back, though he wasn’t really sure he wanted that to be true. Sure, he was moving in with Arthur, and he was happy about that, but he was also moving into Carolyn’s house, and that meant that she would be around pretty much everywhere he went from now on. He knew that this was only temporarily, he and Arthur were going to start looking for a flat of their own as soon as possible, but for now he would, as both he and Carolyn had feared a few years ago, be living with the two of them.

This wasn’t exactly like he had pictured finally moving in with his boyfriend, but it was what it was. They had been talking about it for months, but neither of them could afford a place right now, so they hadn’t done anything about it. Then Martin’s landlord decided to sell the house, and the new owner wanted all the tenants out to refurbish the house. The rent would probably increase dramatically, so the decision to move together had suddenly been made for them. Arthur didn’t seem to have a problem with the three of them living in the same house, but Arthur was used to living with Carolyn. He had never tried anything else. And Carolyn was his mother, not his probably-eventually-mother-in-law-to-be-in-addition-to-being-your-boss. Martin was just relieved that they did have their own part of the house and that Carolyn wasn’t exactly the type of person to come into that part of the house if she didn’t absolutely have to. They would probably be left alone for the most part, but it was still the same house.

Arthur pulled up to the driveway twenty minutes later and they got out of the car. Martin opened the back to pull out some boxes and Arthur grabbed the biggest one.

As their hands were full when they reached the door, Arthur rang the doorbell with his forehead.

”Mum can open so we don’t have to put down the boxes,” he said and waited for the door to open.

”Don’t you have your own key?” asked Carolyn when she saw who it was.

”Yes, but only two hands,” stated Arthur and walked past her to put the box down on the floor. Martin followed awkwardly, but Arthur suddenly screamed. ”STOP!”

Martin dropped the box, which was luckily only filled with bed linen. ”What?”

”Don’t go in the house!”

”Why not?”

”What are you going on about, idiot child?” asked Carolyn. ”Didn’t you just make him move here?”

”Yes, I did,” said Arthur. ”And I need to do it properly.”

”Arthur, what are you talking about?”

Arthur walked towards Martin and lifted him up. Martin yelped.

”Put me down, Arthur!”

”I will, on the other side of the threshold.”

”Oh, dear God,” groaned Carolyn and walked away.

”Arthur, stop it!” Martin demanded. ”That’s for newlyweds and we’re not -”

”I still want to do it,” Arthur insisted. ”It feels like the proper way to welcome you to your new home. Now that we’re actually living together.” Arthur hoisted Martin up to give him a small kiss. ”Finally!”

Martin smiled. ”Fine,” he surrendered. ”Do what you must.”

”Brilliant!”

Arthur dropped Martin off on the other side of the door and then let him go back outside to fetch his box. Martin appreciated that Carolyn had decided to leave them alone when she understood what her son was up to. 

The two of them carried all the boxes into Arthur’s part of the house and as soon as the last box had been put down Arthur fell down on the sofa. ”This was fun. I can see why you like it so much.”

”Like what? I haven’t moved in almost ten years.”

”Not you, no,” said Arthur. ”But you get to move other people’s stuff, that’s brilliant! It’s heavier than serving drinks, but I almost feel like a superhero after lifting so many boxes.”

”I just feel knackered,” said Martin and collapsed on the sofa next to him. ”Feel free to join me some time.”

”Really? I can do that?”

”I don’t see why not,” said Martin. ”It’ll make the job quicker. But I should raise my rates, because it will go quicker if we’re two and I usually charge by the hour.”

”Two for the price of one!”

”No, absolutely not two for the price of one! Then your mum needs to start paying me for flying Gerti.”

”Oh, of course,” Arthur nodded. ”So, do you want to unpack boxes right away?”

”Can we have a cuppa first?” Martin suggested.

”Absolutely!” said Arthur and jumped up to put the kettle on. A few minutes later Martin and Arthur was sat on the sofa with a hot drink each.

”Here’s to your brilliant landlord,” said Arthur and held out his mug in a toast.

”Brilliant?” said Martin. ”He basically threw me out.”

”Exactly. And now you’re living with me. Isn’t it brilliant?”

Martin laughed nervously. Living with Arthur was something he had been hoping for, but not exactly this way.

”What’s wrong?”

”Nothing,” Martin lied.

”You’re fibbing.”

”It’s nothing,” Martin repeated. ”I’m happy to be here.”

”You don’t seem like it. Don’t you want to live with me?” 

”Arthur! Of course I want to live with you!” Martin put down his mug and grabbed Arthur’s hands. ”Trust me! I really do!”

”But?”

”It’s Carolyn.”

”Mum? What about her?”

”Just promise me that we’ll start looking for a flat quite soon, okay?”

”You don’t want to live here? But this house is brilliant.”

”It probably is,” said Martin. ”But I’d like a home for just the two of us.”

”Of course,” said Arthur. ”That is the plan. This is just temporary.” 

”That’s just it,” said Martin. ”I was thinking about that earlier. My attic was supposed to be temporary. You know, just a place to stay until I got settled and could look for something proper. That was _ten_ years ago. And when I finally move, it’s because I get kicked out and I move into my boss’ house.”

”Don’t think of it like that,” said Arthur. ”You’ve moved in with _me_.”

Arthur leaned in and kissed him gently, Martin smiled back.

”I know. It’s just a bit weird, that’s all. I’d like a flat that’s just ours.”

”I’d like that too,” said Arthur. ”But we need money for that.”

”I know,” said Martin. ”Maybe if you do join Icarus Removals we could take on more jobs and get some of it saved up.”

”That’s a brilliant idea!” said Arthur. ”So when you have cargo flights that mum won’t let me go on, I can take the van for removal jobs. And when we’re both home we can do the two for one.”

”We’re _not_ doing that!” Martin insisted. 

”Oh, but I want to go with you on jobs.”

”I mean, we’re not doing the two for one offer. I’d rather double the hourly rate in those cases because it _will_ go quicker.”

”Oh, right. Well, you’re the boss. Oh, does this mean I’m sleeping with the boss? Is that how I got this job? Isn’t that what they always do in movies? I’ve always wanted to do that.”

”Arthur, please don’t say that you always wanted to sleep with your boss. You work in a family business.”

”Oh, I didn’t think of that. No, then I don’t mean that.”

”And we’ll be saving up for the same house, we’ll be more like partners.”

”We _are_ partners,” Arthur corrected.

”Yes, but in business as well.”

”Oh, brilliant. So we’ll be like partner-partners?”

”I guess.”

”I like that.” 

”Me too.”

”Hey, Skip?”

”Yes.”

”We are finally living together.”

”We are,” said Martin with a smile. ”Finally.”

”Welcome home.”


End file.
